freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-26855232-20150823065859/@comment-11205547-20150823113543
Dann mal ans Tageswerk ^^ Ich strukturiere es wie du in Jahreszahlen, damit du weißt was ich meine. 1983 Da steckt sehr viel Eigenüberlegung drin, die nirgendswomit belegt wird: -Warum muss oder soll Purple Guy der Vater sein? Wieso besitzt er ein Lokal? -Warum leben die Kinder ausgerechnet bei der Mutter? -Du ignorierst da (den von mir verhassten) Werbespot... dieser zeigt neben Fredbear unsere klassischen Animatronics. Die Auflistung der Animatronics macht also demnach keinen Sinn. 1986 (mal ne ganz neue Jahreszahl) Hier ist sehr viel frei erfundenenes dabei bzw. auch abgegriffene unbelegte Theorien die du eingebaut hast: - Shadow Bonnie und Freddy... Hast du die Unfälle um die beiden Gestalten aufgebaut? Oder beziehst du dich auf Phone Guys Aussage aus FnaF-3 das es einen bedauerlichen Zwischenfall gegeben hat? Ersteres ist eine Theorie die um die beiden Gestalten aufgebaut wurde, und der bedauerliche Zwischenfall, könnte auch ein anderes Ereignis gewesen sein. - In beiden Fällen haben wir aber die Schnappschloss Animatronics erst zu Zeiten von "Freddy Fazbears Pizza" und nicht im Diner. Remember to smile ;) (ich liebe diesen Spruch) 1987 (Frühjahr) Den Biss hast du kurz und schmerzlos eingebaut wie er passiert ist, find ich gut. Zum Rest: - Das mit dem Vater (und damit Purple Guy als Besitzer) ist natürlich wieder... rein fiktiv von dir erdacht (sprich kein Beleg) - Da greift allerdings auch Legys Einwand: das Diner hatte schon Jahre vorher dicht gemacht. (Wiederholungsfehler, aber nochmal der vollständigkeit aufgeführt) - Wo oder ob Heulboje in irgendwas einfährt will ich nicht näher ausführen, das ist immer noch ein zu theoretisches Gebilde - Ob der Mord außerhalb der Filiale 1987 passiert sein kann, waage ich mal zu bezweifeln, da wir dort den klassischen Freddy sehen. Und ob der Geist nun in Puppet oder Golden Freddy einfährt, werde ich jetzt auch nicht kommentieren... Gleicher Grund wie bei Heulboje 1987 (Sommer) Hier häufen sich die kleinen Fehler und ist auch sehr viel wieder drumrumgesponnen: - Das mit dem Diner hatten wir ja schon - Der Bruder soll Phone Guy sein? Zwei Gründe dagegen: Wir hören die Stimme eines erwachsenen Mannes. Phone Guy war schon zu Zeiten der Schnappschlosstronics in leitender Position. Diese halbe Person ist so wenig Phone Guy, wie er Purple Guy sein kann ;) - Die Aussagen über Purple Guy sind auch aus der Luft gegriffen. Hat er gekündigt? Wissen wirs wirklich? Nein. - Es ist nicht bekannt ob Jeremy jemals gekündigt hat. Man spielt ihn schlicht nach Nacht 6 nicht mehr, da er in die Tagesschicht versetzt wurde. - Die Toyanimatronics haben sich nur seltsam benommen. Außer nachts, haben sie sich nie, soweit wir wissen, an Erwachsene vergriffen, sondern sie nur angestarrt. - Das die Toys eingeschmolzen wurden ist übertrieben formuliert. Wir sehen sie tatsächlich zerstückelt in FnaF-3 im Büro liegen. 1993: - Das mit dem "renovierten" Gebäude lasse ich so mal stehen. Es ist unklar ob das Lokal gewechselt oder umgebaut wurde. - Von Gesichtserkennung wird nur im zweiten Teil gesprochen. In FnaF-1 wird lediglich gesagt: Der Laden hat dicht, also kannst du kein Mensch sein, also musst du ein Animatronic (bzw. ein Endoskellet sein) ohne Kostüm, das ist aber verboten, also kommst du in ein Kostüm. Eine Erklärung ist grundsätzlich da, inklusive des Nachtmodus damit die Servos nicht einrosten - Die Erklärung mit dem 4/20 Modus würde ich streichen. Phone Guy sagt, das die Animatronics im Laufe einer Woche immer aktiver werden. Könnte aber gut sein, das sie ihn satt waren. ^^ - Mike kündigt nicht, Mike wird gekündigt. - Das Lokal wird zum letzten Mal geschlossen, richtig, aber das stand schon vor dem Dienstantritt von Mike fest --> Zettel aus FnaF-1 (golden Freddy Trigger). Das Lokal musste nicht erst noch pleite gehen. - Vater / Sohn Kiste ist wieder frei erfunden, aber sonst ists in Ordnung, wobei man über die Rolle von Shadowfreddy streiten könnte. Ich messe dem aber nicht soviel bedeutung bei. 2017 - Das über den Nachtwächter ist wieder frei erfunden, zumal du jede Halluzination auf Paranoia schieben kannst in FnaF. - Die Halluzinationen (Phantome) in FnaF-3 sind generell alle Diskusionsstoff. Macht es dennoch Sinn? Könnte sein, aber es gibt keinen wirklichen Beleg dafür ^^ (davon mal abgesehen wäre der letzte Ort an dem ich arbeiten wollen würde der, wo ich am meisten Panik vor schieben würde...) - Springtrap bittet den Nachtwächter um Hilfe? Wieder so eine Theorie, die keinen Halt in Form von Belegen hat. Davon mal abgesehen: Purple Guy ist tot... dem ist nicht mehr zu helfen. - Interessant finde ich das du, trotz das du sonst die Geister eingebaut hast, hier keinen Bezug zu ihnen aufbaust. Fazit: Insgesamt hast du sehr viel drum herum gedichtet und einige Hinweise übersehen (ignoriert will ich jetzt nicht sagen) die in den Spielen gegeben wurden. Sprich da ist noch Verbesserungsbedarf. Das klingt jetzt überheblicher als es eigentlich soll. ^^" Hoffe ich konnte dir ein bisschen beim Ausbessern helfen.